


When all is said is and done

by scrabel48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrabel48/pseuds/scrabel48
Summary: A little one shot about the start of Bill and Fleur's relationship. Set the morning of their wedding day.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The morning of

Fleur woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside the open window. Before lifting her eyelids and facing the world, she allowed herself a moment to just breathe in the summer breeze that was falling on top of her bare arms. She let it fill into her lungs and felt her belly expand like a beach ball.  
Holding for a few seconds, she released it slowly, before at last letting her eyelids flutter ajar. Instantly, she saw Bill’s arm wrapped around her, and she felt a giddy flutter wash over her once more, just as it had been in the centre of her heart all week. Turning over to face her fiance, she continued to be amazed at how perfectly she felt in his arms.  
When he was near her, the world always seemed brighter, like the sun shone just for the two of them. And even with a war looming around the corner, she felt safe knowing he was so close, no matter where the unspoken battle could take her.  
Staring at his beautiful, scarred face, she couldn’t help but grin despite herself. It was finally here, she thought, … her wedding day. She’d been dreaming of this moment since she was six and had watched her cousin wed in a huge park filled with floating lanterns and huge,blindingly white canopies.  
Though she knew many brides didn’t sleep with their future husbands the night before the big day, Fleur didn ‘t understand the tradition. It was her wedding day God dammit, and she was going to spend as much time as possible with the man of her dreams.  
She propped her head up on her elbow and continued to smile at Bill's body, moving only to breathe, and covered with so many blankets and pillows she didn’t understand how he wasn’t sweating. Then she took her hand and bopped him on the nose.  
“Oi,” Bill mumbled, rubbing his nose for greater effect before finally opening his eyes to greet Fleur. Immediately Fleur saw a grin splatter across his face and she felt that giddy feeling wash over her once more.  
“Good mornings,” Fleur sighed, taking a strand of Bill’s hair and twirling it around her lengthy finger.  
“Mmmm,” Bill replied, moving to an upright position, leaning his back against the bed rest. Still wishing to be near him, Fleur begrudgingly sat up as well, feeling a chill as the blankets fell off her and her warm protection was relinquished. She leaned into Bill once more, resting her head on his shoulder, as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist.  
“It’s today,” he said, smiling easily, and Fleur let a happy giggle escape her. “”Nervous?,” Bill asked, seemingly almost worried for her reply.  
“Zat iz a dumb question,” Fleur said, turning to look him in the eyes, “I ‘ave no reason to be nervous.”  
Bill turned now to land a peck on her cheek. “I know, I just let Charlie get in my head a little last night.”  
Fleur sighed. As far as she knew Charlie had never even dated anyone, let alone been in a position to be giving his older brother advice on the eve of his wedding.  
“I ‘ave known for a long time I was going to spend the rest of my life with you, … today just confirms you feel the same way,” she said, warmness bubbling in her chest.  
Bill grinned and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Fleur crawled over him, and jumped out of bed at last, attempting to pull Bill along.  
“Noooo,” Bill moaned in protest, but Fleur was heaving with more force now.  
“Hundreds of people are about to come into your home,” she huffed. ‘We need to prepare.”  
“But I need my alone time with you first,” he whimpered like a sad puppy, “We’ve hardly even talked yet.”  
Fleur, unable to resist his puppy dog eyes, sat on the very edge of the bed and crossed her arms. Bill rolled his eyes. “Come on love, not like that, it’s our wedding day. Let's just reminisce a little. Soon we’ll be an old married couple wishing we had slowed our life down a little when we had the chance.”  
With huffs and puffs, Fleur finally sat back down beside Bill, with a scowl on her face. Though she would never admit it to Bill, she was happy just to sit with him for a couple more minutes before facing the chaos downstairs.  
“So?,” she prompted. “What do you want to discuss?”  
“I don’t know,” Bill shrugged. “Anything at all. Like maybe, let’s see, when did you know I was the one?”  
Despite trying to maintain her composure, Fleur couldn’t hide the beam that found its way onto her lips. “Our second date,” she replied finally, receiving an eyebrow raise from Bill.  
“So fast?,” asked Bill.  
“Mm hmm,” she nodded, and quietly, she slipped into her memories.


	2. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Fleur go on a few dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da I actually wrote a second chapter.

The Triwizard tournament had been fun for Fleur. Hogwarts had been so interesting and full of fresh faces that she couldn’t help but be intrigued. She had especially enjoyed the look she received from her fellow classmates when her name had been called for the goblet of fire.  
She knew so many of them just assumed she was a pretty face, not a brain in that skull of hers, but she knew different.  
She was top in most of her classes, and her defence against the dark arts couldn’t be opposed. She helped younger students study every chance she got, and on those nights when she was too restless to sleep, she would spend time with her nose deep into books, reading up on the history of the magical world she lived in.  
Fleur had especially enjoyed the tournament though, when Harry’s family had come to visit. Though they definitely didn’t look like him, she assumed it had been Harry’s mom and older brother, from the way they were treating him. The older boy hadn’t so much as glanced in her direction, but for some reason that had just enticed her more. She was so used to guy’s stares boring into her back or watching their gazes fall down to her chest as she was talking that it was just so refreshing to see someone being much more entertained by his own mother than the outfit she had on.  
This boy looked like he was having fun reminiscing about his years at Hogwarts with Harry, and when he smiled, the whole world just seemed to grow warmer. Though she would like to deny it, her eyes had hardly left the mysterious boy for the eternity of the visit.  
The entire tournament had been amazing though, maybe more difficult than anticipated, and there was no doubt Hogwarts knew how to feast. Fleur had been full and entertained, right up until the point Harry, after being missing for hours, had reappeared bloody, crying, and holding the body of the other champion, Cedric.  
Sometimes, when she was falling asleep, she could still hear his sobbing voice wailing, ‘he’s back,’ with such pain it was obvious who he was referring to. Without a doubt in her mind, Fleur had known he was talking about He Who Must Not Be Named.  
So, though she loved living with her family, she knew she had to stay in Britain. Because if the Dark Lord rose again, it wasn’t going to just be Britain's problem, ... the whole wizarding world was in danger.  
It just happened to be a bonus that the boy she had been eyeing was working at Gringotts as well. She had never really been nervous around boys before. She knew none of them actually listened to her anyway, but now, preparing for her first date with Bill, she was freaking out about an outfit for the first time in her life.  
Fleur stared at the mirror, fiddling with the purse she was considering. It was a pale gold and hung over one shoulder fastened to a shimmering, elastic cord. She thought it went well with her navy blue dress, but she was worried she would look too sparkly. The dress already had metallic silver beads knit into the fabric, and her heels, though black, caught the light of whichever lamp shone on them next.  
Taking off the purse, she grabbed a black clutch from the pile that had formed on her bed, and turned in each direction, looking at all angles in the mirror. She sighed. Getting dressed shouldn’t be this hard. In the end, she took the gold one, deciding if Bill didn’t like her sparkles, it was his problem. She apparetted to be the Leaky Cauldron, waiting at the bar until Bill showed up to walk her to the restaurant.  
The place they had chosen was in Diagon Alley, and was a small eatery, serving mostly steaks and gourmet fish. It hadn’t been her choice, but anywhere Bill was going, she wanted to be there as well. Tom, the old barkeeper appeared from behind the swinging door and took her order. Stirring her drink with the small straw, she couldn’t help looking around every so often, checking and double checking to make sure she wouldn’t miss Bill.  
Finally, at quarter past seven, she heard the distinct crack made by an apparition, and smiled to see the eldest Weasly looking down at her. “Ready?,” he asked, holding out his arm, and she promptly took it, letting him lead her outside.  
Once outside, they exchanged small talk until Bill started up an actual conversation. “I gotta say,” he said. “II was really surprised when you asked me out.”  
“Oh?,” Fleur said, not sure where this conversation was leading.  
“Yea, I mean of course I wanted you to,” he started, and instead of looking down her chest like most boys, he kept his eyes straight ahead. “I mean who wouldn’t want to go out with you? You’re smart, and funny and just all around amazing.”  
Pink started creeping onto his cheeks as he said this, but he continued. “I didn’t really think you were into me.”  
She smiled up at him. He hadn't once mentioned her appearance.  
“Why would you think something like that?”  
Bill shrugged, “I don’t know. I thought you might have had someone back home or just weren’t looking to date or something.” He looked so nervous saying it that Fleur actually laughed.  
Had he not noticed her intense flirting for the past weeks?  
“I wanted to go out with you since I saw you with your cousin at the Triwizards tournament,” she said.  
Now it was Bill’s turn to laugh.  
“Harry?, he’s not my cousin,” said Bill.  
Confused, Fleur scrunched up her eyebrows. “But I read somewhere that he went to live with his Aunt and Uncle after his parents were attacked.”  
“He did,” Bill admitted. “But they were Muggles, and not the good kind. He mostly stays with my family now, even though we're not related in blood.”  
When Bill didn't elaborate, Fleur didn’t push it. She didn’t know much about Muggles, but she figured, just like Wizards, they had their good and bad.  
They walked in silence a few paces before Bill said: “Wanna know something slightly embarrassing?”  
Looking up at the bemused expression on Bill’s face, Fleur felt more content then she had in awhile.  
“Sure” she giggled.  
“At first I didn’t notice you were the same girl I had seen compete at the tournament,” Bill said.  
Fleur suppressed her giggles and gasped. “You didn’t even recognize me?”  
“Sorry,” Bill relented through laughs. “I mean, I knew of you at the tournament. Congratulations on that, by the way. Even before the tournament was banned it had been awhile since there had been a female champion, but I was just way too busy looking through Hogwarts. It had to have been at least five years since I had stepped foot on the grounds.”  
“Hmph,” Fleur huffed, though she couldn’t help the smile creeping onto her lips. “It was still quite rude.”  
Bill smiled down at her, and she grabbed his arm even tighter, letting him continue pulling her along. All through dinner Fleur was waiting for him to make a snide remark about her looks. She was waiting for him to insinuate that she must be dumb because she had a Veela grandama, or maybe just do what that insanely boring quidditch captain had done, and stare at her chest the whole time, but it never happened.  
Bill listened to every word she had to say like it was the most interesting thing in the world. After they finished dinner, Bill had ordered a sundae for dessert, and he insisted that they share, as he had just happened to be given two spoons.  
Fleur happily obliged. The whole thing had been the best date she had had in a long time, and maybe even ever. Then Bill apparrated her back to her flat in London and kissed her hand as a goodbye instead of leaning into her lips. She knew she didn't want this date to end.  
“Maybe you’d like to stay for a drink?u” Flear blurted as Bill started to walk away.  
He turned and gave her a sheepish grin. “Maybe a glass,” he conceded, though Fleur had plans to drink far more than that.  
Fleur pulled a bottle of her finest wine out of the cupboard beneath her pantry, and then she found two large glasses before setting them on her kitchen table. She poured herself a large portion, and then she poured Bill an even bigger one. Before he lifted his glass, he said ‘cheers’. Bill laughed as the two glasses clinked.  
Making their way through the bottle, they talked about more personal things than at dinner. Bill told her about all the pressure he felt as the oldest of seven, like he was responsible for everything his siblings did, good or bad.  
She old him about how, growing up, she always dressed in the baggiest clothes she could find so men would stop staring. She explained how, then, when her sister had turned 11, men of all ages started to stare at her, and she had confided in Fleur how uncomfortable it made her. From then on out the only clothes Fleur would wear would ensure everyone was looking at Fleur instead. She would wear the lowest tops possible and pair them with the tightest jeans she could find, because she hated when boys looked at her, but God forbid they looked at her sister.  
“Sorry” Bill said.  
Fleur looked up at him quizzically. “What for? You told me you weren’t even looking at me when we met.”  
Bill shrugged. “I don't know. I’m sorry for guys in general.”  
And Fleur let out a hard laugh.  
As he finished the first bottle, Fleur got up to fetch them a second, and Bill started talking more and more about his siblings. He explained how he and Charlie had always been the closest, and how he hated how many people brushed him off soley for his love of dragons. How Percy, the brother who’s most like him on paper, had abandoned the family in a time when sticking together was the most important thing, but instead of being angry at him he just wished he would come home. He talked about the twins, and how they were probably the smartest of the lot, but his mom refused to look past their terrible grades, and how Ron was always so insecure about everything he did, even though he was a smart bloke with a good heart.  
Bill even added Harry into the mix saying his mother had practically adopted him at this point. He talked about how the muggles had abused him and left him unfed and malnourished. He said that no matter how much his mother begs Dumbledoor to let them take him in for good, he insists Harry has to return to his Aunt and Uncle's house each summer.  
Lastly, Bill talked about how amazing his younger sister is. He admitted that all the brothers had excluded her growing up, but that she was fierce and explosive now, not taking crap from anyone. He talked about his sister so fondly it made Fleur even more infatuated with him than she already was, and the more they kept drinking the less the conversation started making sense, and the more laughter that ensued. At last, when the second bottle had been wrung dry, Fleur felt so giddy on her own happiness, she stumbled as she stood. Or maybe that had just been the wine! Bill stood and caught her by the arm. “Easy now, you good?,” he said.  
“Of course I am. You're holding me up,” said Fleur. BIll smiled so wide she thought his face might be stuck like that forever, and slowly he led her inside her bedroom.  
Bill pulled out a pair of Fleur’s sweat pants from the dresser sitting in front of her bed, and an oversized shirt she had stolen from her father before leaving France. He handed the items to her before leaving the room. Such a gentleman, she giggled to herself, before pulling on the clothes.  
When she was done, Bill returned. “Okay,” he said, as he led her into her bed, “I think we both need to sleep.”  
She nodded sluggishly, as he fluffed her pillow and threw her purple comforter on top of her drowsy body. “Well, I’m gonna go now,” he said. “Have a good night.” He didn’t seem like he was brushing her off, he just looked like he was being forced to do something he’d rather not, so she sighed sleepily: “You shouldn’t apparate drunk, and I’d really prefer if you’d stay, if you don’t mind.”  
Fleur’s eyes were half closed at this point, but she saw the relieved expression appear on Bill’s handsome face. “Alright,” he agreed, and while Fleur was seconds away from falling asleep, she heard footsteps leave her room. He’s probably just going to pee, she thought. He'd get into bed soon.

______________

Fleur woke up in the morning with the worst hangover in the world. Her head throbbed with such intensity, she was positive her own body wanted her dead. Rolling over, she let out a small shriek, as the light coming through her window illuminated her eyes. “Fils de pute,” she grumbled, throwing a pillow over her head.  
Slowly, Fleur made her way out of her bed and into the bathroom, where she chugged her hangover potion and relished the sweet relief it gave her throbbing temples. After inspecting the bags under her eyes, she returned from the bathroom and glanced at the clock on the wall … 10 o’clock! God she was glad she didn't have work today.  
Fleur started changing out of her sweats, when she suddenly froze, staring at the right side of her bed. It still looked made, and the pillows were in perfect condition. The only thing wrong with it seemed to be a large hand imprint, much too massive to be her own.  
Where the hell was Bill she thought, suddenly worried. She may have been drunk, but Fleur always remembered her nights, no matter how much alcohol was in her system. She supposed it was part of her Veela blood, but if it was true, and she was remembering correctly, Bill should have been in bed with her, He had agreed to stay had he not?  
Fleur finished pulling on a pair of jeans and threw on her favourite Holy Heads Harpie hoodie before she made her way downstairs. The sight that greeted her took her breath away. Bill was walking around her kitchen making eggs and frying bacon.  
He still had his clothes on from last night, and his long ponytail had strands coming out at all angles, but he looked better than Fleur had ever seen him.  
“I knew I heard you up,” Bill said, before using his wand to fling some toast on to two plates. Fleur, too stunned to speak, just scanned her eyes over the scene once more, trying to believe what she saw. This time though, she noticed one of her throw blankets was curled up on the couch with a head indent in the pillow closest to the arm. Bill must have followed her gaze because he said, “Sorry, I used Accio to get the blanket, so I didn’t know where to put it back.” “No, … what?” Fleur stammered. “No I just… you could have slept in the bed.”  
Bill smiled, “I know, but we were both pretty druk, I didn’t want you to wake up and think we did things you weren’t comfortable with.”  
Fleur smiled and sat down at the table. How ironic she thought, the one boy she wouldn’t mind waking up next to, is the one boy who doesn't even try. He was unlike anyone she had ever known.  
“Here,” he said, sitting down as two plates flew on to the table, “I know eggs are kind of boring, but it’s the only cooking skill my mom managed to teach me.” Fleur took a bite and grinned, the buttery whites melting on her tongue. “They’re delicious,” she said.  
Once they had eaten, Bill said he had to get to a meeting, though he didn’t comment on where. He turned around as Fleur hovered in the doorway. He leaned in, and gave her a peck on the cheek before Fleur rolled her eyes and pulled him into a long kiss on the lips.  
When she pulled back, Bill looked like he was blushing, and despite herself Fleur was too. “Well,” Bill said as his usual grin returned, lighting up his deep brown eyes, “Bye then, I guess.”  
Though he looked reluctant to leave, Bill walked along the sidewalk, probably trying to find a proper place to apparate home. Fleur waved at him from her spot in the doorway, and for the rest of the day, she felt fresher than she had in weeks, despite the alcohol from the previous night. She supposed maybe it was because for the first time in the past few months, she was undoubtedly, and completely, and utterly surely, happy. 

_____________

After sharing secret glances, and making excuses to talk to each other all through the past week, the day for their second date had finally arrived. Fleur was much more relaxed this time around when it came to her outfit. She had put on a pair of skintight, white washed jeans and had paired it with a deep purple jogger to combat the chill running through the September air  
In her large, oversized purse, she carried a bottle of muggle scotch, hoping that Bill would invite her back to his place so that they could talk again like last time.  
Fleur supposed she could have just brought fire whiskey, but the need to stick with the theme of the night prevailed over practicality. Bill had insisted he take her to a muggle amusement park, and even though Fleur had never been, her stomach fluttered with excited butterflies. From what she had heard over the years, these parks were full of terrifying rides, and something muggles called hot dogs, (though she had been assured no dogs were involved in the making,) and she was quite keen on trying one.  
At last Bill appeared beside her, wearing a knit jogger with a golden B plastered across the front. His red hair looked even more vibrant than normal against its navy background, and she resisted the urge to twirl a loose strand around her finger. “Hi,” she breathed, looking around and making sure no muggles were watching.  
“Shall we?,” Bill replied, grabbing her hand, while she nodded.  
With a twist in her stomach, and the slight feeling of suffocation, they arrived in the back of an alley, dumpsters lining the shabby brick walls. She shrieked when a cat ran across their path, and Bill laughed and pulled her in close, hand around her waist.  
She noticed how his hands stayed far away from her ass, and she smiled appreciatively. When they emerged from the alley, she was shocked by the sight she saw. Bright lights illuminated pathways that were getting dimmer with the setting of the sun. Carts of foods were everywhere, selling things Fleur had never even heard of, and one even had something that looked like pink, fluffy clouds.  
In the distance, she could make out things that looked a lot like train tracks, but they spun in loops and rose so high up into the sky she thought they might reach the clouds. But the most amazing sight of all was a grand circle that looked like it had tiny benches sitting between each spoke. It was turning slowly and sat just at the edge of the water. From the top, Fleur imagined you could see all the way into the horizon, to the lands that lay just across the lake.  
It was beautiful. Fleur squealed excitedly as Bill,once he had finished paying the man something that appeared to be small pieces of paper, dragged her through the front gate.  
“It’s beautiful,” she exclaimed breathlessly as she took in more and more sights the more she looked.  
“Yea? One of my muggle born friends took me here during the summer. I’ve been coming back ever since,” Bill said.  
Fleur sighed, staring at the twinkling lamp posts they walked through, when she finally saw the pink fluff she had been wanting to admire up close. “What’s that for?,” she inquired, pointing.  
“That my fine lady, is called cotton candy,” Bill replied, pulling her even closer.  
“It’s edible?,” she demanded, as they neared the booth.  
Bil nodded and Fleur still stared at the mysterious food while Bill bought two cones. He handed her one and she inspected it carefully. It looked like tiny strings had been glued together, and were now stuck on the white cone she held in her hands.  
“How do I eat it?,” she said.  
“You just sort of nibble it, I guess,” Bill replied, starting to demonstrate.  
Fleur stuck out her front teeth and ripped a small piece from the large fluff. Instantly it dissolved in her mouth. Confused, she tried again, but the same thing happened.  
“I think mine's broken,” she announced, as she and Bill walked further and further into the park, “It keeps disappearing.”  
Bill let out a hearty laugh, but Fleur felt no bad intentions. He was laughing with her.  
“Oddly enough, it’s supposed to do that,” he said.  
“Huh” she said, peering at her cone with even more intent. “Why would muggles want to pay for food they can’t even eat?”  
Bill shrugged as they laughed together, and Fleur slowly worked her way through the entire, vibrant cloud. She had to admit she saw the appeal of it, though she couldn’t explain why. How could one enjoy food they weren't even really eating?  
Fleur definitely suspected some witch or wizard had brought these into the muggle world, the statue of secrecy be damned. For the next three hours though, she graciously accepted the muggle way, as Bill led her through what felt like all the attractions the park had to offer. They played a game where you throw a ball into a net, and Fleur had beaten Bill even when he called for a rematch. He had also won her a giant teddy bear, saying it was tradition, and she had to accept.  
“It’s giant!,” Fleur had replied bewildered.  
“Too bad, it’s yours now,” said Bill.  
She had been impressed by the skill it took him to achieve so many points, though he later confided to her that he had used magic. He had also tried to take her on a few roller coasters, but after going upside down on the first one, she had refused to ever trust him again, and once the sky had fallen completely dark, they shared a kiss at the top of the giant wheel thing Fleur couldn’t remember how to pronounce.  
There was something oddly freeing about being out in the muggle world. She knew she wouldn't run into people who knew her, and it felt so new and interesting she couldn’t help but be fascinated. The muggle world was so much less advanced, yet so much more advanced at the same time. She doubted any witch or wizard would have thought to turn fear into fun.  
Having never gone out much in muggle France, it was like being introduced to a whole new world. And even though she knew she would prefer living in the magical world, she didn’t understand those people who thought it was a crime to explore outside sometimes.  
After the amusement park, and after some not-so-subtle clues form Fleur, Bill had invited her back to his flat in London. Once they settled at the table, she pulled the scotch out of her bag, and Bill gave her a knowing grin. After procuring two glasses from his caramel wood cabinets, Fleur poured the two of them generous servings.  
This time they talked about more serious things. Bill talked about how the Ministry wouldn’t accept ‘you know who’s’ return, even with all the evidence that made it so clear. He explained Fudge’s insolence, and how he just assumed Dumbledor is pining for his job. He explained how death eaters and new recruits alike were still free to walk about, which made those who did believe, terrified.  
So then Fleur admitted ‘you know who’ was the reason she was staying in Britain. Shyly, she had said, “I don’t understand how anyone who had heard Harry’s voice could still believe he’s gone.It wouldn’t be possible to make up the blood curdling sobs he was heaving.”  
They kept drinking and talking again, but this time they had some sort of new-found easiness to their conversation. She found herself second guessing her words far less and just enjoying Bill’s company far more.  
By the time it had gotten late, Fleur hadn’t needed Bill’s help to get into bed, as learning from her past mistake, she drank far less, and as he walked around the table to help her up, she only accepted as an excuse to be near him.  
Grabbing her hand, then steadying her by the arm, Bill looked at her, meeting her content gaze. “If you want,” he started skeptically, “you can stay here tonight. I mean, you could have the bed, and I’d take the couch.”  
Tipsy from the alcohol, Fleur let out a fit of uncontrollable giggles.  
“What?,” Bill demanded, pouting, though he was smiling as well.  
“All I want is to be near you,” she drawled, her French accent coming on incredibly strong now, “but you keep finding ways to get away from me.”  
Bill laughed, and Fleur joined in. “I’m not finding excuses,” he defended. “All I want is to be near you too.”  
“Then why did you suggest you’d sleep on the couch?,” she asked, flailing her arms wildly.  
She turned around to look at Bill face on, and then she leaned her forearms against his chest. “I’d never regret anything I did with you,” she said. At some point, when Fleur hadn't been paying attention, Bill must have flicked his wand to turn on his stereo, and a crescendo of violins erupted from the distance.  
He gently pulled her hands, to put them on his shoulders, as he grabbed her waist, and started to sway slowly. “OK,” he said. “So you want to sleep in my bed tonight?”  
Fleur smiled and nodded, and let Bill pull her around his gleaming kitchen. He was an incredible dancer, dipping her at the right arm of the song, and twirling her through the most beautiful strings.  
After they danced, Bill gave her a pair of his sweatpants, and a great giant hoodie to put on. Then she climbed into his bed, letting her head fall against his strong shoulder, feeling safer in his arms than she ever did alone. 

_____________

In the morning Fleur woke, sans hangover, thank God, and to the sound of Bill re-entering the room. He was holding a tray of delicious smelling food, and that smell wafted over her like a peace draught.  
When he saw she was awake, he stopped, and to Fleur it looked like he was looking at the most incredible thing in the world. His face erupted into a massive grin, stretching from ear to ear. His eyes somehow look brighter than the previous night , and when he sat down he just looked at her and said, “You know you're amazing right?”  
She thought of herself, in his oversized sweater and baggy pants, makeup smudged form a long night’s sleep, with hair sticking up at odd angles, and knew he could see her for who she was, not just the pretty, dumb face most people asumed she was when they met her. So after Bill and Fleur shoved piece after piece of toast into their mouths, and Fleur insisted Bill had to let her cook next time, she moved over to sit on him, straddled over his lap.  
He looked up at her intently, before she closed her eyes and gave him a long, slow kiss, interlocking their lips as her fingers closed around his back.  
When she pulled away, he was smiling, and they proceeded like that for an hour or two minutes, Fleur wasn't quite sure.  
All sense of reality had escaped her when he kissed her back. It t felt desperate and controlled all at the same time. Her neurons seem to be on fire, exploding from his touch, and making her stomach churn into happy knots.  
The whole world seemed to be leading up to this one moment, and she let herself savour every last second. Slowly, his hands had moved from her wais into her platinum blonde locks, and she could feel her hair growing messier and messier by the second.  
She didn’t care though. Fleur moved her hands under Bill’s shirt. She started trying to pull it off, when Bill pulled back, leaving her desperate for it to start up again.  
“Fleur…,” Bill started cautiously, before she understood what had happened.  
“Oh I'm…,” she started. Slightly embarrassed now, she attempted to slide off his lap. “Sorry, I thought…”  
Bill tugged at her hand as she moved further away, and she turned back to look at his sheepish face.  
“No, Fleur, um, it’s not that I don't want to,” he started cautiously, as he guided Fleur back to her spot on his lap. “I just don’t want you to think we have to do this.”  
She looked at him quizzically, and he went on. “I know yesterday you said you'd never regret anything we could do, but I don't know. My girlfriends at work sometimes tell stories, like they felt forced to sleep with guys they were dating before they actually wanted to. They would tell me they were afraid the guy would leave if they didn’t, and I just don't want you to feel like that. You're amazing, and interesting, and smart, and I will never get bored of you no matter how long you want to wait. Even if you told me you were saving yourself until marriage, I wouldn't run away, because I’d wait forever if it gave me the chance to spend more time with you.”  
Her chest exploded with joy as he looked at her sheepishly. Her heart felt so full, wherever she was with Bill, and she knew, as a fact, she did not want to wait. This moment had been in the back of her mind since they started hanging out at their jobs. She thought of all the compliments he could have given her, beautiful, pretty, but somehow he had known that calling her smart would mean so much more. She felt like he understood something about her, she didn't always even know about herself, and she thought he was the most incredible person she had ever met.  
She laughed and threw her arms around Bill’s long neck. “As long as you're ok with this,” she said, his eyes boring into her cheeks, “I’d really like to do this.”  
His grin sauntered back onto his face, and tension seemed to release from every muscle in his body.  
“You sure?”  
“Definitely,” she answered.  
They shared a smile one more time, raw, and full of all the emotions they had bottled up inside , and Bill pulled her close once more. Afterwards, when Fleur returned home, she wrote a letter to her mother. Dear Mom, she started dipping her quill into the shining balck ink. I know this sounds crazy, but I think I may have found ‘the one’.


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur sighed, thinking of the start of there relationship always made her heart skip a beat. At the begging their love had been like a tornado, all consuming and dangerous. The two of them giving everything they had, but sill being unsure if it would end in heartbreak. It was full of passion, infatuation, and split second decisions. It had been incredible, but honestly Fleur preferred the constance of a long term commitment. Knowing without a doubt, she would wake up with the same person by here side gave her a sense of peace. Bill was the only one she ever wanted, which left her with a mess of emotions.   
Half of her longed for the wedding day to be as long as possible, letting her savour the entire day that was designed for her and Bill. But the other half wanted to marry him faster, a quick ceremony, in and out, then they could start their life together. The more days she had with Bill, the better. “I still have the letter,” she murmured, breaking the companionable silence.   
His eyebrows creased, “Letter? 

“The one I sent my mom after our second date.” 

“Oh?” bill replied, smiling nervously, “I hope you only told her some parts,” 

Fleur laughed and gave him a little shove, earning a grumble of protest, “It was the letter I sent to tell her I thought I had found the one.” His eyes widened, and mouth dropped open, “How do you still have that?” “My mom kept it, she gave it back to me when we got engaged” “Gotta love you mum” Bill murmured shaking his head, then “can you show it to me, I mean, unless you were saving it for tonight or something.” Fleur nodded and climbed out of bed, fetching the letter from a locked box on her dresser. She returned it to bed, letter in hand, and felt Bill grab a hold of it. Wanting him quizzically as he read, she recited it to herself, having memorized it by heart. 

Dear, Mom

I know this sounds crazy, but I think I may have found the one. I mean, it’s only our second date, so anything could happen I suppose, but I just feel like I know him so well. We’ve been working together for a few months now, and everything finally seems to be falling into place. To this day, I still hold the advice you passed on to me when I was six, in the very depths of my heart. I had been sad, that a boy in my class had called me dumb. He had told me it was lucky I was pretty, because I didn’t have any brains. I remember balling and balling, as you held me tight in my room. That day, you told me that many boys would be like this, and I had to just let them roll off my skin. You said the world may judge me, it may be cruel and harsh, but as long as I know what I’m worth, nothing in the entire universe could stand in my way. Wiping away tears I had asked, “If all boys are like this how am I ever going to get married?” The concern of six year old me is still bemusing, but alas. You had then told me something that would change my life, you had said that one day I would find the one, and that I would know who it was. You said he would see me for who I was beneath the beauty, who I was if my veela blood dried up. You said he would be the one who would see my worth, and instead of draining me, he would make my world grow brighter. Just like father had done to you. So today, thinking about Bill, I feel like I just know. He’s so sweet, and polite, and he’s amazing mom. He always makes sure I’m ok with whatever we're doing, even if I’m the one who suggested it, and he listens to me like he’s hungry and my words are the only thing that can taste his needs. I can just tell he looks beyond what he sees and into my soul. He understands, and he’s amazing, so though I’ve known him for no more time then I’ve lived in Britain, I can say that maybe, in the distant future, 6 year old Fleur’s wish may finally be fulfilled. My heart is now in his court, for what he does with it, we shall see. 

Bill turned to her, wearing the smile that had been slowly forming on his face the whole time he read. “Fleur, this is… this is beautiful,” he sighed, eyes seeming to become far wetter than minutes previous. The small white scar, that sat at the very corner of his right eye, twitched slightly, as he ran a finger under his bottom lashes. “You’re incredible,” he said at last, handing her back the note. She placed it beside her, before cupping Bill’s cheek in her hand, “I know,” she laughed, jokingly, and Bill gave her a small smirk, “When did you know?” she inquired.  
‘Ah '' he started, pulling her even closer, “it was this one time after we had been dating a few weeks. Me and Jorgie had been struggling with this cursed goblet for hours, and then you walked into the room, reading a book about speaking English. You didn’t even look up, but you waved your wand and broke the curse, and I honestly just knew I needed you in my life.”  
Fleur processed the information, and glowed with warmth as the words sank in. “I know it’s dumb,” Bill continued after Fleur had been silent for a while, “I mean you story’s better by far, I just…”  
“It’s perfect,” Fleur intercepted, putting a finger to his lips, “It’s beautiful.”   
Bill took her hands into his, and tightly wrapped his fingers around her own, “I love you,” “I love you too” she replied smiling breathlessly, before landing one last kiss on his lips, “Now let’s go, it’s our special day after all.” “Alright,” Bill chuckled, as he got out of bed, “Let’s go get married.”


End file.
